


Tonight We Dine in Hell

by Washedawaycloud



Series: Ripples of Bad Wolf [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Time War (Doctor Who)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:33:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28963221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Washedawaycloud/pseuds/Washedawaycloud
Summary: Finally dealing with the Nightmare Child.
Relationships: The Corsair/Eighth Doctor, The Corsair/The Doctor
Series: Ripples of Bad Wolf [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050176
Kudos: 1





	Tonight We Dine in Hell

The only good thing about the Nightmare Child was that it was always _starving_ , as best as they could understand it. It was constantly eating, TARDISes, Daleks, Planets. And that’s how they had managed to get to this point.

Sweating, cursing herself an idiot for being the one to do this, the Corsair is playing bait. She has been for a decade. It’s not _easy_ getting a corrupted Time Worm to follow a single TARDIS in a battle of thousands, in a war of billions. But thy were here, finally, at the Gates, and it was barreling toward her. It’s a bit like looking down the barrel of a gun you know is about to shoot.

Terrifying.

“Lady Commander you must retreat!” The sound of the Doctor’s intern panicking on the coms makes her smile. He’s a beast to work for and worse when they’re parted.

But she wasn’t moving until the point of no return for the Child. It had to be dealt with, and the Gates of Elysium also had to stay under the Time Lord’s control. This point in time-space, it’s too important to allow to fall. So she was staying, her battalion was staying, until the Child was dealt with, and then they were blowing every Dalek saucer out of the sky come hell or regeneration.

_Nightmare Child detected. Collision is imminent. Two parsecs and closing._

“Thank you, Esperanza.” Her hand pats the console of her ship and she heads out onto the deck.

“Commander, the Daleks are moving in to attack formation!”

“ _Fire at will, lords, ladies, and gentle soldiers. Tonight we’re sending them all to hell._

**Author's Note:**

> Can I just say that the Drabble approach to this is a blessing? I can actually get this written without worrying about filler scenes and just jump from plot point to plot point.


End file.
